Red Riding Hood and the Werewolf
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Modern day Fairytale AU. Sherman runs away from his abusive step-mother, and meets a werewolf in the woods of NYC who takes him in, and meets Penny the Huntress whom he begins to fall in love with. Now, Sherman must learn to fight and destroy Grunion who wants Sherman back only to make him miserable once again. Rated T for violence, sequences of horror, self-harm, and blood.
1. An Unhappy Beginning

** A/N: This came to mind after a couple of things which I will list fight now**

**Watching 'Snow White & The Huntsman'**

**Watching 'Red Riding Hood' (The one with Amanda Seyfried in it)**

**Reading the 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman' novelization.**

**My obsession with werewolves and getting a new book about werewolves in the mail**

** Now that my sources of inspiration have been revealed, let's show which characters are which.**

** Sherman – Red Riding Hood**

** Peabody – The Werewolf**

** Ms. Grunion – The Witch**

** Penny – Huntress**

** This is a Fairytale AU, also, this takes place in modern times. So the year will be 2014, and things will play out differently. And, no, Sherman is not female, this version of Red Riding Hood is a male. So, here's the story! Enjoy!**

** -Prologue-**

New York city, it's not a magical kingdom far far away, it's not a land of magic, it's not a realm of happy endings. In fact, that's where our story begins, with an unhappy ending.

About seven years ago, a man and woman had been happily married. It was only nine months later after their honeymoon that hey had given birth to a child, a baby boy with brown eyes and red hair like his father. But their happiness was cut short, for the mother had died giving birth to him. Her last words were that boy's name and something else in a raspy voice.

"Sherman... I-I lo-ove y-o-ou" she then lost the will to live, and gave in to the darkness. The father cried with his new son crying in his arms.

Only a year later, the man had found love again. He married her seven more months after first meeting, he proposed on Sherman's birthday.

Little did Sherman know that this woman would commit the most dangerous crime ever, betraying a trust. One night, she had decided that this man wasn't good enough for her, and one night, she sneaked into his room, and killed Sherman's father. A stab to the heart ended him for good, and from that moment on, Sherman had remained a prisoner to this cruel woman.

This woman, was a witch. Her name, was Alexandria Grunion. And for six long years, Sherman was her captive. She kept him in the basement of his home. She made him wear nothing but a long sleeve black shirt, and gray jeans. His shoes were converse all-stars that were slightly worn out, and he had circular rimmed glasses.

The year is now 2014, and little did this boy know that he would break free from the witch and create a new life and destiny for himself. And it's where our story begins

**(3rd Person P.O.V.)**

Sherman was on his knees and his hands were shaking. He held his hands over a furnace with a dying pilot light, he rubbed his hands together and breathed on them to keep them warm and to keep them from freezing. He then heard a banging at the wooden door and screaming.

"Hey, twerp! Come and get your dinner!" shouted the voice. Sherman recognized it as Grunion's voice, or Grunion breath as Sherman liked to call her sometimes. Sherman picked up a straight razor and unfolded the blade. He held it behind him. He then walked up to the window in the door where Grunion was, holding a metal tray of food. On the tray was a loaf of bread, an apple, and a glass of water.

"Same thing as last time" Sherman said. She then threw the tray at Sherman and he got food and water on his face.

"Be grateful that you're getting food! Or else I'll forget to feed you breakfast in the morning" she hissed. Sherman felt pain on his face and placed a hand where the pain was. He retracted the hand and saw blood on his middle and index fingers, the glass from the glass of water broke and placed a nasty cut on his cheek.

"Eat up, you little animal" she hissed and shut the window. Sherman then ran into the corner and began crying. But his crying was interrupted by a distant howl in the night. He looked up at the window to see the full moon.

"Oh yeah, full moon. Now dogs are going to keep me up all night" Sherman said sniffling a bit. He then realized something, his eyes widened and he ran over to the window to see that the lock on the window was rusted. Sherman then took a large plank of wood and banged it against the window. After three or four bangs, the lock was off and the window opened up.

"Gotcha" Sherman said with a look of happiness. Dropping the plank of wood on the floor, Sherman grabbed the straight razor and climbed out the window. After that he ran into the woods, never even bothering to look back at his prison.

After an hour and a half of running, he tripped over a large root and fell down into a large puddle of mud. He got up and whimpered.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" he complained as he felt pain in his ankle. The pain felt as if a thousand needles struck at the poor boy's Achilles tendon. He then backed up against a dead tree and dusted himself off of the mud and cleaned his glasses off too.

"Come on, Sherman. It's just a little pain. Nothing to be a little baby about" Sherman muttered to himself. He got up, and stood tall from where he fell. But as he put pressure on the hurt ankle, it began stinging and the redheaded boy began hissing in pain with each and every step which he took.

"Okay, I was wrong, it hurts" Sherman said as he let some tears out in pain. He let out an 'Ow' every time he took a step with that bad foot. He stopped when he began hearing low growling. Sherman's crying stopped and his eyes widened. He began wrapping his arms around himself and shivering in fear.

"W-who's there?" asked Sherman in fright. The bushes and trees began rustling, and Sherman turned his head to where the rustling was coming from. Out of the left where he was staring at now came a white dog on all fours growling and snarling.

"Who are you?" asked the dog in a British voice.

"I'd rather not say" said Sherman as he stood in his place and the dog circled him.

"Well then, mister, 'I'd Rather Not Say', what are you doing here alone in these woods, by yourself?" asked the dog again. Sherman held a hand up and backed away slowly, and the pain in his foot made it hard a little bit.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, Mr. Dog, but..." the dog then cut Sherman off.

"Dog? I may look like a dog, but I'm NOT a dog" said the white dog, or whatever it was claiming to be.

"Then if you're not a dog, then what are you?" Sherman asked.

"Allow me to answer that with a riddle. What creature can reveal it's true self when the moon comes up, and returns to it's normal form whenever the morning comes?" asked the dog. Sherman began shivering.

"Werewolf" he muttered.

"Correct. Now what I'm seeing is a little boy, lost, with nowhere to call home, and he is desperate" it said. Sherman then began running, ignoring the pain in his foot and running away from the werewolf.

"Wait! Come back!" the werewolf pleased with an apologetic tone. Soon, Sherman tripped over a larger root (again) and his head hit the floor and he became unconscious.

**A/N: How was that? A little too bad? I'm sorry, normally first chapters aren't always the best, but I promise I'll try to do better next time. Anyways, Sherman is our Red Riding Hood in this story, and Peabody, the Big Bad Wolf in this story is a good guy and wants to help him. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Peabody's Gifts

** A/N: Since so many people like this story, I may as well continue with it. So, we have met the Wicked Witch, Grunion. And Sherman, our story's Red Riding Hood, and the big bad wolf is Peabody. Now that Sherman has escaped and crossed paths with Peabody and Sherman got scared of him and now he's unconscious after tripping on a root. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

The werewolf followed the boy and he had guilt stabbing at his heart like knives, he didn't mean to scare the boy, he just wanted to know about him. When Sherman fell down on the root and went unconscious, the wolf gasped and put his paws over his mouth.

"Oh, lord" he whispered. He placed a hand on his neck and felt a pulse. The wolf then sighed in relief and picked his body up in his arms. Now the wolf was walking on his hind paws and walked over to a more distant part of the woods.

After a while of carrying the unconscious boy in his arms, the wolf came across a village, and it was the same village he resided in. There were other werewolves who looked like anthropomorphic dogs walking around doing things. The wolf then carried Sherman into his house and placed the boy on his bed.

"Rest, my child" said the wolf. He then took the boy's shoe off to reveal that his ankle was bruised. The wolf then took gauze and wrapped it around the bruised ankle, after that he took the other shoe off and placed it with the other shoe by the wooden bed frame. Sherman then began moaning and stirred a bit in his dreamless sleep.

"Shh, calm down, son. You're safe here" the wolf said to calm the boy down as he placed a warm wet washcloth on his forehead. Sherman's eyes then opened up and he saw the same wolf he encountered from the woods was sitting next to him and putting a washcloth on his forehead. Sherman then used his bandaged foot to kick the wolf in the face and then the wolf fell to the ground, wincing and shouting in pain.

"Stay away from me!" Sherman shouted as he got up from the bed and walked backwards slowly. He then felt that he hit something with his hip and saw that it was a table with a silver letter opener that looked like a raven's feather with a black leather grip handle. He picked it up and held it up.

"Son, please listen to me..." the wolf tried to talk, but Sherman cut him off.

"Why did you kidnap me?" he demanded.

"I didn't kidnap you, I brought you home so I could heal you. Your ankle was sprained and you hit your head, so I decided I'd make it up to you for scaring you in the woods and patch you up" the wolf said getting up from the floor with his paws up and approached Sherman slowly.

"Bringing me here against my will when I'm unconscious qualifies and kidnapping" Sherman said with the letter opener still up. The wolf then walked gently over and took the letter opener out of his hand.

"No, it's called being a good person" the wolf said ironically since he technically wasn't a person at all.

"Please, tell me your name" said the wolf guiding Sherman to the bed again and instructed him to lie down.

"Sherman" he replied. The wolf then took the washcloth, got it wet again and placed it on Sherman's forehead.

"My name is Peabody, but feel free to call me Mr. Peabody if you would" Peabody said as he caressed the human boy's cheek with the wet cloth.

"Also, I'm sorry for scaring you" said Peabody as he took the washcloth off Sherman's forehead and placed it back in the bowl of steaming hot water.

"It's alright, I guess" said Sherman as he turned around. Peabody placed a hand on Sherman's cheek and turned him back to Peabody and his green eyes.

"Sherman, please don't look away from me. I really am sorry, I would never do anything to hurt anyone" Peabody said with an apologetic face. Sherman looked into the wolf's eyes and saw regret in them.

"I forgive you" he said with a comforting smile. Peabody then smiled back and took a deep breath, now that he knew Sherman forgave him, he knew he'd feel safe with him around.

"Now, please tell me why you were in the woods to begin with" Peabody asked politely. Sherman then decided that there was no point in lying and spoke.

"I ran away from home. My step mother kept me locked away in the basement. Grunion showed me no respect at all" Sherman said. Peabody's eyes widened.

"Wait, Grunion? As in Alexandria Grunion?" he asked. Sherman nodded.

"That woman is a witch, tales have been told about how she took over a home by killing the father of a child and keeping the child prisoner for so long" Peabody explained. Sherman was shocked to know these things, that Grunion killed his father and that she was really a witch.

"And I guess that means you are the child?" asked Peabody.

"Yeah, that's me" Sherman said sadly. Peabody then pulled Sherman off the bed and into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry about all that's happened to you. You didn't deserve it, any of it" Peabody whispered into the boy's ear. Sherman returned the hug and cried freely into Peabody's pristine white fur.

"But I know a way we can make it right" Peabody said. Sherman then pulled away from the hug and looked to Peabody.

"What? What can we do?" Sherman asked wiping his tears away.

"I know this is hard to believe, Sherman, but I knew your father personally. We were close friends, when I found out the witch killed him, I was heartbroken and angered beyond belief" Peabody explained. Sherman then stopped crying and spoke back.

"You were?" asked Sherman. Peabody nodded.

"I swore I would wait until his child broke free and ran away. Then we would find the one who would help us destroy Grunion forever" Peabody said. Sherman then began becoming very intrigued in what Peabody had to say.

"Who?" he asked.

"Your Grandmother" the wolf said simply.

"I didn't know I had a grandmother, I never met her" said Sherman.

"Oh, believe me, you have a grandmother. She lives high up in the mountains in a cabin by herself. She is also a witch, but she uses her magical attributes to help others. She is the one who will help us" Peabody told him. Sherman then stood up and began walking towards the door.

"What are we waiting for, let's go" Sherman said. Peabody grabbed Sherman's wrist.

"You can't just go out there" said Peabody.

"Why?" Sherman asked. Peabody then walked over to a black trunk and opened it. He pulled out a dark red cloak, with no sleeves, it went down to the knees, and it had a hood on it.

"Because you're gonna freeze out there if you're not warm enough" he said. He handed the cloak to Sherman who took it and smiled at him. Sherman placed his hands through the arm-holes and buttoned the cloak up to his collarbones, then he put the hood over his head.

"I like it" Sherman said. Peabody smiled as he gazed upon Sherman wearing the red cloak.

"Good to know. It looks very nice on you" Peabody said as he looked all over to see Sherman veiled in the red cloak.

"Oh, there's something else" Peabody said walking over to the trunk again and pulled out a knife. A hunting knife to be exact inside a black leather case.

"This was your father's knife. He told me to keep it safe for someone special. And now I believe that that special someone is..." Peabody was about to say, but Sherman cut him off.

"Me? It was me wasn't it?" Sherman asked as he got on one knee to get to Peabody's eye level.

"Exactly" Peabody said with a smile. He handed Sherman the knife and he placed his hand on the brown felt grip handle with a silver wolf's head with rubies in the eyes at the bottom tip of the handle. He gazed at the silver blade. The blade was like the one of a bowie hunting knife with an image of a wolf was engraved into the knife in black paint.

"It's amazing" Sherman whispered as he looked at the beauty of the blade and placed it back in the case.

"And the special thing about it, is that it was forged here in this village. Wolves are good at forging weapons as good as that, most of us are the most gifted craftsmen in the world" Peabody told him. Sherman then lifted his cloak a bit and he clipped the knife in it's case to his belt and then let his cloak drop back down to his knees.

"And there's one more thing I should give you" Peabody said walking over to a dresser and opened up a drawer. The wolf then pulled out a pair of knitted gray fingerless gloves. He slipped them onto Sherman's hands.

"It's gonna get colder than you think on this little quest" Peabody said.

"Thank you, for all of this" Sherman said gratefully. Peabody then grabbed a black leather bag. He filled it up with fruits, vegetables, spices, medical supplies, blankets, and a whole bunch of other things.

"Let's go. Time waits for no man, nor wolf" said Peabody as he walked over to the door and opened it. Sherman smiled, put his shoes back on, and walked out the door and Peabody followed behind him.

**A/N: So now, Sherman, and Peabody (The 'Big Bad Wolf') are friends and now Sherman knows that Grunion is a witch and that she killed his father, and that the grandmother he never knew is a witch and they have to find her. Now, Sherman has the red hood and he's become 'Red Riding Hood' officially. And I also added the 'Going to Grandmother's house' part of the 'Red Riding Hood' concept. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. The Huntress

** A/N: Now, Sherman has befriended Peabody, the werewolf, and he has gotten the red hood and his father's knife. Now they're on their way to Sherman's grandmother, who is a witch like Grunion only she's good, and she can help Sherman destroy Grunion for good and avenge his father. So, here you go! Enjoy!**

Sherman and Peabody exited the wolf village and Sherman was a little confused at something.

"Mr. Peabody, we're not gonna walk through the streets of New York to get to this place, are we?" asked Sherman.

"Good heavens, Sherman, of course not. We're going through the gate" said Peabody picking a stone up from the ground and twirled in in between his claws.

"Gate?" Sherman asked with a raised eyebrow and adjusting the red hood over his head a little more since it wasn't up on his head all the way.

"Yes, this gate to be exact" Peabody said pointing at a large gate made from stone. There was a cryptic language carved on the door glowing light blue.

"Woah, where does it go?" Sherman asked in awe.

"The forest of Memnonia. It's a place you could only imagine of. It's a utopia for all the creatures of the world to live in peace" Peabody said. He then walked up to a little hole in the center of the gate that was surrounded by tiny little branches that had some little branches and thorns on them and placed the stone in his paw in the hole. The stone was a perfect fit and the twin doors opened up.

"Let's go" Peabody said. Sherman nodded and followed him through the gates. As soon as the gates closed and made a loud thud sound, Peabody and Sherman looked behind to see that the doors had closed. The two kept on walking deeper into the woods.

After a while of walking, Sherman and Peabody had a little snack as they walked. Sherman was eating a full carrot and Peabody was drinking from a leather pouch that contained water.

"Where are we now?" asked Sherman.

"We're in the Wicker woods. It's where the tree people live" Peabody said.

"Tree people?" Sherman asked. Little did Sherman know that one small tree behind him came to life and placed it's branch arm on Sherman's shoulder. The boy looked down on the red clad shoulder to see a wooden hand with little branches as finger.

"Um, who do I know with wooden hands?" Sherman asked himself and turned around. It was a tree person. It looked like a normal person except it was surrounded with roots, bark, and moss, and instead of hair on it's head was a stump with some bark shards sticking up from the rim of the stump.

"AHHHHHH!" shouted Sherman. He slapped the tree person's hand off his shoulder and took his knife out and held it up.

"Sherman, calm down. Tree people are totally harmless. They never hurt anyone unless they intend to burn down their home" Peabody said walking up to Sherman and lowered Sherman's armed hand down to his waist.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience good tree person. This boy has never been to Memnonia, nor has he seen any magical being in his life" Peabody told the tree person. Tree person then nodded at Peabody and got on one knee and placed a hand on Sherman's cheek.

"You are Malachi's son" the tree person said in a masculine voice.

"Yes, we're going to see Lucinda. She's going to help us destroy Grunion" said Peabody. Sherman was too shocked to speak for himself due to an actual tree speaking to him.

"Then I wish you both the best of luck on your quest, child. But be warned, there are many trials ahead of you and each one of them are filled with danger and treachery" warned the tree person as he walked back to a more foggy part of the woods.

"Well, now that our little interaction with the trees has ended, let's move forward, shall we?" Peabody asked. Sherman nodded and followed him out of the woods. Several tree people gazed upon them, some smiled at them and waved at them. Some of the waves Sherman returned.

After an hour and a half more of walking, Sherman and Peabody were in the middle of a field of dead yellow grass, rocks, and dead trees.

"Stay close to me Sherman, the badlands are a dangerous place" said Peabody he took his paw in Sherman's hand and Sherman gripped onto the paw tightly. The other hand gripped onto the collar of his red cloak. Peabody then stopped walking and began sniffing around.

"Don't. Move. A. Single. Muscle" Peabody advised. Sherman nodded and began looking all around him. Sherman then looked up at a dead tree to see someone standing in it, but then looked up to see that the person was gone.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" shouted a female voice that jumped out of the tree. The mysterious female wore a dark blue hood with a cloth mask covering her mouth and nose. She wore a dark blue ninja gi with dark gray leggings and black boots that went up to her knees. She had a sword in her hand and had both hands on the handle.

"Who is that?" asked Sherman.

"She's a huntress, a skilled assassin of the woods" Peabody said. He then got down on all fours and began growling at the huntress. Sherman took the knife out and held it up to defend himself.

"You, in the red hood. Who are you? And why are you allied with a wolf?" she demanded as she raised her sword.

"We're just passing by, we don't want any trouble" Sherman said trembling with the knife still in his hand and wobbling as he was shaking.

"Tell me who are and you won't get any trouble" she said. Sherman tried to speak, but the huntress did a couple of front flips and knocked the knife out of his hand. Soon the sword was at Sherman's neck and he held his hands up.

"Get away from him!" shouted Peabody as he pounced on the masked huntress. Peabody's eyes met hers and she kicked him off her. After Peabody landed on his back on the dead grass, the huntress threw black rope at him and it tied him up.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman shouted. He spotted his knife on the ground and picked it up. Then Sherman ran over to the huntress and swung it at her, causing a cut to be placed on her cheek. She then snarled and kicked the knife out of Sherman's hand a second time and then punched him in the face, causing him to get knocked out.

"All too easy" said the huntress as she knelt down by the unconscious Sherman and tied his hands behind his back and carried him and Peabody into a deeper part of Memnonia.

**A/N: So, there you have it. We have had a glimpse of Memnonia, where Sherman's grandmother resides, we also got to see tree people (or Dryads if you wanna call them that) and now Sherman and Peabody have been captured by the huntress. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
